Work and Pleasure
by SarahJeanne7
Summary: AU! Oliver is CEO of Queen Consolidated. Felicity is working at Palmer Tech and part time at Big Belly Burger to make enough money to be CEO of her own company. During a routine delivery to QC, she runs into Oliver and they get stuck on an elevator together. What will happen? Why did the elevator stop? From a twitter prompt! Romance with some drama! First time meet rewrite! Olicity
1. Special Delivery

_**So I found this awesome AU prompt from Bindy_417 on Twitter! It's an AU and as I said in my last story Revealing Secrets, I am going to really try to limit the characters. It allows more focus on Olicity that way. As much as I love the others. So this is an AU where Felicity is trying to launch Smoak Technologies, and working to make ends meet a fast food place that delivers (Big Belly Burger of course) She catches the eye of CEO of Queen Consolidated Oliver Queen when she goes to his building to make a delivery. They end up stuck in the elevator together. The rest you will just have to read to find out! But there will naturally be some drama.**_

 _ **Sidenote: When I write stories, they are written using my own personal opinion on how I want it to go for that story. I don't expect everyone to agree and I don't expect everyone to like it. But I do expect you to respect that it's MY opinion.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Special Delivery**

"Ugh." Felicity groaned as she reached over to shut off her alarm. She hated having to get up so early but she didn't have a choice. Not if she wanted to get her own company up and running. Felicity took in her surroundings. Her apartment was small, with only the bare necessities. Felicity could have afforded nicer. Probably a lot nicer, but she was working hard towards her goal of being CEO of her own company and to do that she needed money. So she would live with only what she needed until she had accomplished her goals. Working two jobs was definitely tiring, and had a negative impact on her already dismal social life.

Felicity had been working for Palmer Technologies for the past few years, since she had graduated from MIT. Her boss had always been kind to her, so that was a plus. But, he had only been so kind to her because he wanted her to be his next conquest. That wasn't happening.

Felicity groaned as she pulled herself from her thoughts and went to her attached bathroom to get ready for her early shift at Palmer Tech. Her shift at Big Belly Burger would begin at three and then she would be done work at ten that night. Just to do it all again tomorrow. Felicity had also picked up a few shifts for the restaurant during the weekends when she was off for Palmer Tech. Felicity had to admit that all the hours were wearing on her.

"Felicity! Good morning." Ray greeted her as she walked into the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Palmer." Felicity made sure he realized she didn't call him by his first name and take the hint.

"Have you thought anymore about my offer for this Friday night?" Ray looked at her expectantly.

"Yes, I have. As I told you, Mr. Palmer, I am working my other job as soon as I'm done here on Friday." Felicity explained as kindly as possible. He was still her CEO and she didn't want to be demoted or fired because she had turned him down.

"Come on, Felicity. You have to have a day off sometime. And I told you, call me Ray." He spoke smoothly to her as he put a hand on her arm.

"I really can't. Maybe some other time." Felicity expressed once again as the elevator dinged and she took off for the IT Department. She sighed in relief once she got to the quiet of her desk.

Felicity stretched as she stood from her desk and headed into the employee bathrooms to change into her uniform for Big Belly Burger. Once she pulled her hair back into it's standard ponytail, she was on her way to work. Again. She had no more walked in the door when her boss, Dave, told her he needed her to head over to Queen Consolidated for a lunch delivery to the security room. Felicity groaned quietly. She had barely clocked in and she already had to head out on a delivery.

Felicity shifted from foot to foot, trying not to roll her eyes at the security guard at the front desk of Queen Consolidated. Not only had he been lewdly checking her out, but he was purposefully keeping her at the front desk for longer than necessary just so he could continue to do it! Felicity huffed out a breath. She noticed a man she could only describe as gorgeous approaching the far end of the desk. Felicity tried to stop herself from staring as he smiled at the secretary who was handing him papers.

"What did you say your name was again?" Felicity's attention was brought back to the security guard with his question.

"Felicity Smoak. Big Belly Burger. I am here for a delivery and if you don't stop staring at my breasts and let me up to the security suite, the food is going to get cold. And be late. And then your security guys up there will complain as I gladly tell them it was your fault. But I will still have to answer to my boss for the whole thing and I really don't want to do that. It would just be the cherry on top of a really crap day." Felicity finally growled out at the man.

"James, let's let the woman get to where she needs to go." Felicity looked up in awe at the deep, sexy voice of the man who had just been at the other end of the desk.

"Uh, yes sir. Sorry, ma'am." The guard seemed to fumble as he handed her a pass and pointed towards the elevator.

"Come with me, I'm headed up that way myself." The man said as he gently put a hand to Felicity's back.  
"Wow. You must be pretty important if you had the guard hurrying to follow your orders so quick you had him fumbling." Felicity pointed out as the elevator doors opened. The man seemed to give her a strange look as his brows furrowed.

Before he could reply another man could be heard from their left.

"Hold the elevator, please!" The man huffed out as his quick steps could be heard. Felicity instinctively put her hand out to hold the doors open, missing the annoyed look that quickly crossed the mysterious man's face as another young businessman stepped into the elevator. The man turned to her with a smile full of gratitude that quickly turned wolfish.

"Well, hello sweetheart. What floor are you headed to?" The man said as he made it clear he was looking at her boobs.

"Security." Felicity said shortly, doing her best to ignore him.  
"Hmm. Babe-" The man started only to jump out of the elevator as the doors began closing to get the papers that suddenly flew out from under his arm. Felicity tried to resist her smirk as the doors closed without him. Now it was just her and the gorgeous stranger.

"Thanks." Felicity said as she let herself smile.  
"You're welcome, Miss Smoak was it?" The man spoke, giving her a small smile in return.

"Yes. Felicity. You can call me Felicity." She said nervously in response.

"Felicity. Unique name. My name is Oliver." The man responded with as he gave her a look that he was clearly expecting a reaction from the words.

"That's a nice name as well." Felicity responded awkwardly, unsure of what response he had been looking for. There were a few moments of uncomfortable quiet before Oliver spoke again.

"Do you really not know who I am? Or are you playing some silly little game?" He seemed genuinely curious.

"Should I know who you are? All you gave me was your first name. And what kind of game would I be playing? Why would I be playing a game at all?" Felicity asked, stunned. Oliver stared at her, studying her for almost a full minute before he regarded her with interest.

"You really don't know, do you?" Oliver asked seriously.

"I said I didn't. I don't lie." Felicity spoke haughtily.

"My name is Oliver Queen." He said quietly as he waited for it to kick in. When he saw her eyes widen in shock he couldn't resist the smirk coming to his face. Now she gets it.


	2. Emergency Stop

_**I hope you all loved the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! It was a lot of fun! I haven't decided if I am going to have Oliver be the Green Arrow yet. I kind of like the idea of him not being it. We will see. Anyway, thanks so much for the support! You guys are the best**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Emergency Stop**

"You? Oh my god, I'm such an idiot." Felicity palmed her forehead as she realized who she had been talking to. Oliver just laughed.

"It's really okay. I can honestly say it's never happened before, and it's kind of refreshing. But I would like to know how you didn't know who I was?" Oliver seemed genuinely curious.

"I don't watch much tv because I'm usually working one job or the other. And when I do it certainly isn't the news. I know of you of course, but that's about it." Felicity grimaced that she was clearly displaying she had no social life.  
"Interesting. Why are you working two jobs?" Oliver asked, seeming a bit concerned.

Before Felicity could answer, the elevator was coming to a stop and the doors were opening.  
"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." Felicity held her hand out as she spoke.  
"Please, it's Oliver. Mr. Queen was my father." Oliver said with an easy smile.

"Right. Of course." Felicity stammered out, in awe of that smile. The two of them went their separate ways, but on the same floor.

Oliver watched Felicity walking to the main desk to finish her delivery as he began down the hallway. He signaled one of the other employees at the desk to follow him as he walked.

"Keep her here until I get back." Oliver said slowly.  
"Sir. Is she dangerous?" The man asked, already going on the defensive.

"Of course not. I just need you to do as I ask. Please." Oliver added, trying not to sound demanding.  
"Yes, sir." The man responded before hurrying back to the desk and giving the other man a silent signal. Oliver smirked as he hurried to one of the offices to retrieve what he needed.

Oliver hurriedly signed out the secure file he needed and was making his way back to the desk, eager to see if the guards were able to keep Felicity at bay. He was rewarded by the sight of her slightly stomping her foot in clear agitation.

"What is it with you people? You've checked to make sure everything is there three times. Three! And you made me recite back the order twice. Now will you please sign this so I can go back to work and probably be fired? Jeez!" Felicity said while holding out her electronic pad for one of them to sign. The men were obviously trying to think of another way to keep her there longer when they saw Oliver coming. They both let out sighs of clear relief as he came to stand next to Felicity, placing a hand at the small of her back.

"Having trouble again?" Oliver asked, resisting his urge to smirk.  
"Ugh. Yes. I'm deeply sorry, Mr.- Oliver. But I am going to do my best not to come back to your building after today." Felicity threw a glare at the now sheepish looking guards as she spoke.  
"Well, I certainly hope that isn't the case. It isn't always like this, I promise." Oliver tried to achieve a note of charm to his voice.

"I certainly hope not." Felicity said with a shake of her head.

"Well, I'm just getting done here as well, so why don't we head back to the elevator together." Oliver said as he gently began leading her back to the elevator. As they waited for it to come back up, Oliver took the opportunity to study Felicity's profile. She was beautiful. Not in a classic sort of way, but in a way that certainly took his breath away. He decided to return to their earlier conversation before she caught him staring.

"So, you were saying why you work two jobs?" Oliver asked her.  
"Oh, yes. Well, I am trying to become the CEO of my own company." Felicity admitted, seeming a bit embarrassed.  
"From the bottom up?" Oliver inquired, impressed.

"Yes. I have been working at Palmer Technologies since I graduated from MIT. I make pretty good money there, but I know I'll need a lot more to accomplish what I want. So I took a job at Big Belly Burger." Felicity stated matter of factly.

"Felicity. That's amazing. You're remarkable." Oliver spoke in awe.

"Thank you for remarking on it." Felicity said with a shy smile as the elevator dinged it's arrival. Oliver once again placed a hand on her back to guide her in.

"What about you? It's pretty impressive that you're the CEO of your own company as well." Felicity spoke as the doors closed.

"Not really. It's my father's company. All I've done is take it over. I'm still learning." Oliver spoke self deprecatingly.  
"Well, I still think it's impressive. Especially with all you've been through." Felicity said with confidence.  
"Thank you, Felicity. What industry do you want your company involved in?" Oliver asked with interest.

"I would like to make revolutionary pieces of technology for people who can't walk." Felicity said with pride.

Oliver was taken aback. Before he could respond, the elevator began shuddering as a large metallic squealing could be heard. The lights flickered as Oliver went on the defensive, preparing for an attack. Suddenly, the elevator came to a stop and flung both Oliver and Felicity. He grabbed her quickly, the two of them falling to the floor in a heap.

Oliver groaned as he pushed himself off of Felicity. He couldn't see her well as the lights had gone out in the elevator and the emergency lights hadn't come on. This had Oliver suspicious as he pulled his phone out to call his bodyguard and best friend, John Diggle. He became downright concerned when he had no service. Oliver had specifically made sure there was cell phone reception all over the building in the case of any type of emergency. Something was going on. And it wasn't good. Oliver looked down to where he knew Felicity was in concern. He reached out until his hand came into contact with her cheek.

"Felicity? Are you okay?" Oliver whispered.  
"Um. Yeah. I think so. What happened?" She whispered back. Oliver pushed himself up and reached down to pull Felicity up next to him as his eyes adjusted to the blackness.

"I'm not sure. Will you see if you have cell reception? Mine doesn't seem to be cooperating. I'll check the emergency button for the elevator." Oliver requested gently.

"Sure. Yeah." Felicity fumbled in her pocket and pulled her own phone out. Her groan of frustration told Oliver what the answer would be before she spoke.  
"Sorry. I don't have any either." Felicity sounded slightly panicked. Oliver hated to have to add to that fear.

"The emergency and call buttons aren't working either." Oliver said gravely.

"Oh my god. Okay, probably not the best time to mention this, mostly because I'm fine when the whole thing is in motion. But it's not in motion now, it's holding still. And on top of that it's dark, which just makes it worse, and I-"

"Felicity. Hey. Take a breath. What's wrong?" Oliver stated calmly and firmly at the same time.  
"I'm claustrophobic. And I'm starting to freak out. Freaking out leads to a panic attack." Felicity tried to explain, even as Oliver could tell she was breathing too rapidly. The air sawing in and out.  
"Felicity, I need you to calm down." Oliver groped for her in the darkness, finding her shoulders and clasping them tightly.

"I. Can't." Felicity continued breathing too quickly. Oliver growled in frustration. It was too dark for him to have her focus on his eyes or anything else in this metal box. He racked his brain on what he could do. He could only come up with one solution and hope that he didn't regret the outcome. Oliver moved his hands up to cup both sides of Felicity's jaw and pulled her mouth to his.


	3. Between Floors

_**I am having so much fun with this one! All of your support is so appreciated! Feel free to send me any other prompts you want to see! Yes I did get the hyperventilating and the kiss idea from Teen Wolf's Stydia!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters or anything that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Between Floors**

Felicity held her breath as Oliver's lips gently pressed into hers. After a few moments of shock she began to respond. It seemed as though it was over as soon as it started. Oliver pulled away gently but continued to hold her face in his hands.  
"Are you okay now?" Oliver asked quietly.  
"Um. Wow. Describe okay." Felicity responded airily.  
"Felicity Smoak, you are one of a kind." Oliver groaned quietly.

"Thank- Thank you. But um, what was that for?" Felicity asked hesitantly.  
"I read somewhere once that when you kiss someone, it can make them hold their breath. So I tried it. And you- you held your breath." Oliver pointed out as he slowly pulled his hands away from her face.

"Yes. Yes I did. Thank you." Felicity said again.  
"Sure. Any time." Oliver couldn't resist saying and heard Felicity huff out a laugh in response.  
"So how do we get out of here?" Felicity asked, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Well. I'm going to pry the doors open first to see where we're at. If we're lucky it will put us on a floor and we can figure out exactly what the hell is going on." Oliver spoke confidently as he got to work on trying to open the metal doors.

After a few minutes of Oliver gritting his teeth with the effort it took to attempt to open the doors, and Felicity gnawing on her bottom lip in anticipation, Oliver slammed his fist into the door.

"Dammit!" Oliver panted as he put his forehead to the metal doors.

"What's wrong now?" Felicity asked with trepidation.  
"We must be between floors. There's no way to get the doors open." Oliver explained quietly.  
"Well we can't stay in here forever. With the power out, it's turning into a hot box. Or is that just me?" Felicity tried to joke.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. Just keep calm. Slow, deep breaths. And it isn't just you, it's getting pretty hot." Oliver said, as he tried to think of another way out.

"The roof hatch?" Felicity suggested. Oliver could have smacked himself.  
"Thank goodness you're here Felicity. If it were just me, they would find me as nothing but a puddle of my own sweat." Oliver let out a laugh as he spoke.  
"Well, then I guess we are a good team. Because if it had been just me, they would find me passed out in here." Felicity admitted with a light laugh.

Oliver reached over his head and figured that if he struck the door above him while jumping, he could slam it up and open. He wrung his hands out a few times before making sure his hands would hit the hatch before swinging up and striking the door. He let out a quick breath of relief. Oliver easily hoisted himself up and out of the elevator. Without the emergency lights, he couldn't see much of anything. He quickly reached an arm down for Felicity, holding onto the frame of the hatch for balance with the other. Oliver couldn't help the small smile of satisfaction as Felicity grabbed his hand with no hesitation. He let out a small grunt as he began pulling her up next to him. Felicity breathed deeply once Oliver had her secure on the top of the elevator.  
"What if it starts and we're on it?" She asked him fearfully.  
"We will just have to make sure we aren't." Oliver replied back with a steady voice. He couldn't calm her with a look with the darkness around them.  
"This is going to be really hard isn't it?" Felicity questioned, resigned.

"Really hard would have been with emergency lights." Oliver admitted.  
"Frack." Felicity said with displeasure.

Oliver found Felicity's hand and held it tightly in his as he stuck to the edge of the hatch. He didn't want either of them falling off the edge of the car. He reached out until he felt the hard concrete of the wall. He reached up as far as he could and sighed in relief as he found the doors to the next floor were not very far above them. Certainly not out of his reach. Oliver pulled Felicity's hand until she was standing with her back to the concrete wall right in front of him.

"Do not move, okay?" Oliver asked her quietly.

"Okay." Felicity answered back instantly.

"I'm going to pry open these doors and climb through and then reach back and pull you up just like I did in the elevator, okay?" Oliver said as a hand came out to once again cup her cheek.  
"I just discovered something." Felicity said shakily as she leaned her face into Oliver's hand.  
"What's that?" Oliver asked her gently.

"I think I may be afraid of heights." Felicity said, causing Oliver to bark out a laugh.

"Well, look at that. I'm helping you discover new things about yourself already." Oliver said gently.

"Already? What makes you think this isn't the last time we will see each other?" Felicity questioned.

"What makes you think it is?" Oliver fired back.

"Why would we ever see each other after this?" Felicity didn't understand why he would want to.

"Well, I've made an executive decision. I can do that, you know? Being the CEO and all. And I've decided that Queen Consolidated is going to fund a new project." Oliver explained as he began pulling the metal doors open over his head.  
"What project?" Felicity asked, genuinely curious.  
"Yours." Oliver responded without missing a beat. Before Felicity could close he mouth to respond, Oliver was able to open the doors with a grunt of effort. The two of them blinked their eyes, adjusting to the light now spilling into the elevator shaft. For the first time since the elevator had come to a stop, Oliver and Felicity were able to look into each others' eyes. Oliver resisted the strong temptation of kissing Felicity once more by reaching over her and grabbing the edge of the floor above them. Felicity silently stepped to the side so he could haul himself over.

Oliver took in the surroundings of the floor, looking behind him to the wall to see they were on the eighth floor. He took in the fact that no one was around and frowned at the silence. He looked at his watch to see that it was four thirty. Certainly not a busy time of day, but there was always multiple people finishing up last minute things so they could leave by six. Something wasn't right. Oliver pushed his instincts aside momentarily so he could get Felicity. He reached down and grasped her hands, laying on his stomach on the floor above her. He was just lifting her when he heard it. The loud report of a gunshot.


	4. With You

_**The more I add to this story, the more I want to add! I don't think I have had this much fun writing a story in a while! Naturally, I love all my stories, but this one is just finding a special place in my heart! Enjoy! Thank you so much for all of the continued support and kind words of love and encouragement! You guys are truly the best!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **With You**

Oliver was so startled by the sound that he fumbled and almost dropped Felicity. She let go of one of his hands to grasp the floor as he refocused and started pulling her up once again. Felicity's eyes were like wide saucers when they met his.

"Was that?" Felicity began, breathless.

"A gun shot. Yes. I think it's safe to assume the power being out was planned. And there isn't long before it's pitch black in here again. Sundown is coming quick." Oliver spoke calmly as he pulled out his cell phone only to throw it in frustration.

"Still no signal is there?" Felicity guessed.

"No. Dammit." Oliver raged.  
"Oliver. They're organized. Like really organized. I'd be welling to bet they have a signal jammer. And if it has the whole building jammed, they either have a really big one. Like industrial sized. Or they have them planted all over this building." Felicity told him gravely.

"Son of a bitch. What is going on?" Oliver questioned angrily.

"I really don't know. But I think we need to get out of here and to somewhere safe. For us to have heard that gunshot, they are most likely on this floor with us." Felicity spoke with a tinge of fear.

"We could always head back into the elevator shaft and try a different floor." Oliver said wryly.  
"I'll take my chances with gunmen." Felicity responded dryly, making Oliver snort in amusement.

"You're a brave woman, Felicity Smoak." Oliver spoke reverently.  
"I'm taking my lead from you, Oliver Queen." Felicity responded with a soft smile. Oliver stood up silently, holding out a hand to Felicity. She brushed herself off as she stood next to him, waiting for direction from him.

"There's a conference room down the hall. Each floor is set up in a square. Offices on the inside, windows and reception desks on the outside." Oliver explained quickly.

"So there's a chance we may run into whoever is up here." Felicity surmised. Oliver's only response was a grim nod.  
"Gotta start somewhere." Felicity said with a shrug as she began quietly walking down the hallway. Oliver stood, shocked motionless for a moment. He snapped himself out of it quickly before silently jogging to catch up with her. Once he did he gently pulled her small body behind his. When she gave him a glare, he gave her one right back.

Oliver scoped out the first conference room they came to. Not seeing anyone inside, he cautiously gripped Felicity's arm and pulled her in behind him. As he was quietly shutting the door behind them, he heard voices that made him freeze.

"Where did the cameras last put him?" A male voice ground out.  
"He was in the elevator when we cut power. Couldn't see anything for a while until they came out on your floor about ten minutes ago. They headed for a room. You should be coming on it soon. I can't pinpoint the location." Another voice responded through what sounded like a radio.

"Let's go." The original man said. Oliver squeezed his eyes tightly as the realization hit that there were multiple men and they were clearly looking for him. He hurriedly finished closing the door and sprinted to Felicity, tugging her to one of the tall cupboards along the wall. He pulled her in with him and shut the door behind him, his eyes meeting her startled ones as he put a finger to his lips. Felicity nodded her head jerkily in understanding. They had only moments before men burst into the room. Oliver looked through the crack between the doors of what was usually a coat closet. He saw two men and let himself rejoice in the small bit of luck. Two he could handle. The only difficulty of handling them would be in making sure Felicity stayed unharmed.

"Billy said they were in here." One of the men said.  
"Jim, relax. They're here." The other said confidently before aiming and shooting into one of the other cabinets.

Oliver and Felicity both jumped and Oliver saw Felicity place her hands over her mouth to hold in her gasp of fear. He ran a hand over the back of her head and down her hair to attempt to comfort her. He didn't know if he had a choice on waiting any longer. He was hoping they would start opening doors, and pounce when they reached where he and Felicity were hiding. But if they were just going to shoot, he may have to act sooner. The only point of confusion for him was if hey were shooting did that mean they wanted him alive or dead?

"Jesus, Jack! You're lucky they weren't in there!" The man named Jim hollered as he had opened the cupboard.

"Who gives a shit?" Jack snarled back.

"Um, the guy who's gonna sign our paychecks might. They want him alive." Jim spoke.

"I aimed low. They didn't say they wanted him unhurt." Jack said petulantly.

Oliver resisted the urge to growl, thinking about if they had been in that first cupboard. Clearly they wanted him alive, but all Oliver could focus on was what if Felicity had been in there and had been hurt. His hands clenched into tight fists at the thought. The decision was made, he wasn't waiting. He burst out of the coat closet, going in low for the man with the weapon. He took Jack down and out with a few well placed punches, only taking a few himself. Oliver grabbed his weapon as quickly as possible, whirling towards Jim. Only to tense up more. Jim was holding Felicity around the throat in front of himself. He had a gun of his own aimed at Oliver's head and Oliver could see Felicity struggling to breath.  
"Let her go." Oliver growled out.  
"No way. You'll kill me." Jim said from behind Felicity.

"You don't let her go and I will." Oliver swore.

"Put down the gun and I'll let her go." Jim said with a voice that was shaking.

"I can't do that, Jim." Oliver ground out.

"Then it looks like we're at a standoff. Either you come with me. Or she does." Jim said and pulled Felicity even tighter to himself.  
"You aren't leaving here with her. You don't let go of her in the next ten seconds and you won't be leaving this room period." Oliver promised the man.

Before either of them could make another move Felicity had reared back and slammed Jim with the back of her head. Jim reared back in pain, blood spurting from his nose as Felicity elbowed him in the gut as hard as she could. Before she could do anything else, Oliver was pushing her away from Jim and his flailing gun and tackling him to the ground. Felicity stumbled to the floor, a hand to her throat as she tried to catch her breath. She had begun to see black spots on her vision when that man had been holding her. She had to get away from him. So she pulled out what little memory she had of the small amount of defense classes she had taken. Felicity watched as Oliver struck the man who went by Jim and he went limp. Oliver grabbed the gun from the prone man and tucked it in the back of his pants. Felicity thought she must have been lacking oxygen for longer than she realized because she found it a turn on to watch.


	5. Getting Out

_**The amount of responses for this story has been absolutely humbling! I thank you guys so much! This is the first of many prompts! If you have any you would like to see, feel free to let me know.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Getting Out**

Oliver whirled around to look at Felicity with wild eyes. He rushed over to her and knelt down, placing his hand gently to the side of her face.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked softly, still panting after fighting.

"I think so. Yeah. Thanks to you." Felicity answered as she put her hand over Oliver's on her face.

"Thanks to yourself. You were amazing, Felicity." Oliver said with a smile. Felicity bit her lower lip in uncertainty. Then she noticed Oliver's eyes following the motion and all her uncertainty left her. Felicity launched herself at Oliver, sealing his lips with her own.

At first, Oliver reacted in surprise. But it only took him a few moments before he was pushing back against Felicity, an arm banding around her waist as the one on her cheek curved around to the back of her neck. Oliver deepened the kiss and only stopped when the two of them had to come up for air.

"Please tell me that wasn't just because of your adrenaline?" Oliver questioned as his eyes met hers.

"It's not. I promise it's not. Well, maybe. But only in that it made me see that life is short and I need to reach out and take the things I want. I'm tired of working all the time and having no social life, but it isn't just that. There's something about you that makes me want to be close to you. Even if you are way beyond my reach." Felicity admitted as she attempted to pull away. But Oliver wouldn't allow it.

"Believe me, Felicity. If anyone is out of reach, it's you. But now that I have you within arm's reach, I don't want to let you go. We are going to get out of here and then we are going to have a proper date. Sound good?" Oliver said as he stroked her hair away from her face.

"Sounds amazing." Felicity agreed with a smile.

Oliver stood and once again pulled Felicity up with him and began leading her out of the conference room. Before he made it to the door he turned back and walked towards the men. Looking around, Felicity watched as he went to the window and ripped the cords off the blinds before hurrying back to the men. It took only moments for Felicity to figure out what he was doing and she ran over on still shaky legs to help him tie the two gunmen up. Oliver shot her a look of pride before continuing with his task. Oliver then shoved both men into the coat closet that he and Felicity had been hiding in before. He grabbed one of the radios off them before shutting the doors and walking back to Felicity. He grabbed her hand and once again began leading them out of the conference room. Felicity was once again biting her bottom lip as Oliver began easing open the stairwell door.

"We are going to go straight down, okay? Straight down and right out the front doors. Stay with me, yeah? We're getting out of here." Oliver reassured her as Felicity nodded her head. They hadn't gotten very far before Felicity tugged Oliver's hand so he stopped. When he looked at her in question, he watched as she removed her heels and left them on the stair landing. He raised his eyebrows at her as he removed one of the guns from the back of his suit pants.

"You ever shot one of these?" He asked her seriously.  
"No. But I'm pretty smart. And I'm a fast learner, so I can probably figure it out." Felicity stated.

"I have no doubt about it." Oliver began before giving her a quick rundown of the hand gun. Once Felicity showed him back what he had taught her, he nodded his head in approval and pulled the second gun out of his pants. He grabbed Felicity's hand once more and they continued their descent down the stairs.

Oliver and Felicity were both panting by the time they reached the landing for the second floor. Oliver stopped them both before opening the door.

"Doing okay? We can rest for a minute or two, but we probably shouldn't stop for much longer than that. I'm sorry." Oliver said as he brushed a hand across her hair.  
"I'm good. Great. This is the most cardio I've done in ten years. But, yep, good." Felicity panted out.

"You could have fooled me. You're doing great." Oliver assured.

"Yeah right. I'm about to collapse a lung and you are barely breathing hard." Felicity huffed out.

"Here." Oliver spoke as he turned his back to her. Felicity stared blankly until Oliver turned his head and gave her a smirk.

"Get on my back, Felicity. We gotta go." Oliver said.  
"O-Okay." Felicity spoke cautiously as she climbed onto Oliver's back. She barely had time to think about what she was doing before he was standing.

"Felicity, hold on tight." Oliver said with determination.

"I may have imagined you saying that under different circumstances." Felicity admitted. Oliver made what sounded like a coughing noise as he stumbled for a moment before regaining his balance and cautiously beginning to head towards the first floor.  
"Almost home free. Then you and I are going to have a different kind of conversation." Oliver promised. They had just begun the first flight down the stairs to the first floor when the door to the second floor slammed open behind them.

Oliver whirled around and pressed Felicity back against the wall as he began to raise the gun he had resting at his side. Before he could do anything there was a metallic clanking noise and Oliver flinched as the man fell face first in front of them. Oliver's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before a grin broke across his face. He raised a hand up and patted Felicity's tensed arm gently. He turned his head to see her with her face buried into his shoulder, her eyes squinted shut.

"Felicity. It's okay. Open your eyes." Oliver whispered to her. She obliged, trusting Oliver to see a towering man with a charming smile.

"I knew you were going to be on your way down, and I partly figured you would have a good looking woman with you." The man said easily, as if he hadn't just knocked a thug out with a fire extinguisher.  
"Well, I can't let you have all the fun." Oliver said in relief.

"I took down three on the way to you, including this guy." The man said matter of factly.

"This is Felicity. Felicity Smoak, meet John Diggle. My bodyguard. And best friend." Oliver said while turning himself so John could see Felicity. She gave him a shy smile as his widened in response.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Smoak. Wish it was better circumstances though." John responded.

"Me too." Felicity responded quietly.

"You guys okay?" John asked while scanning the two of them looking for any injuries.

"We're good." Oliver answered for the two of them.  
"Good. Let's get the hell out of here before we see any more of those assholes." John said as he reloaded his gun and began descending the last flight of stairs. Oliver following behind, readjusting Felicity on his back as he went.

John and Oliver were cautious and silent as they made their way across the lobby and through the main doors. There were a flux of cops and cars surrounding the front of the building, including Captain Quentin Lance who made a beeline for Oliver.


	6. Truth and Lies

_**I think this story will be coming to a close soon, but don't worry! I will be doing more prompts right after this! Thank you all for the continuing support, it means a lot!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Truth and Lies**

Oliver tensed as the Captain made his way over. He had never had a good relationship with the Police Caption. Not that he didn't understand why. He did. There was too much bad blood and history between their families. Oliver had dated Lance's daughter Laurel for years, cheating on her for most of them. But that wasn't the worst. He also slept with her sister Sara and brought her on to his father's ship that had sunk. Still not the worst, though. He had been saved, while his father and Sara hadn't made it. Laurel and Quentin blamed him for Sara's death, as Oliver felt they should. Oliver had tried to patch things up with Laurel, but it hadn't gone well. She had begun dating Oliver's former best friend Tommy Merlyn, another relationship Oliver had been trying to repair. Although, that one hadn't been damaged by anything other than Oliver's five year absence. The absolute worse of everything though, had been Tommy's death last year. He had been in a car accident. Due to a drunk driver of all things. Oliver had been broken and it had given the Lances one more thing to blame him for. Oliver shook himself out of his reverie as he prepared for another battle with Lance.

"Queen. Everyone alright here?" Lance asked gruffly, looking between Oliver, John, and Felicity.

"Yeah, Captain. We're good. I'm not sure if there's anyone left inside, but I do know between Mr. Diggle and myself we took down five." Oliver told him succinctly.

"I got my guys heading in now to clean up the mess. We'll have some questions for you." Lance eyed Felicity still clinging to Oliver's back. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"But, uh, I know where to find ya. The questions can wait. Uh, good job, Queen." Lance added the last bit awkwardly.

"Thank you Captain Lance. I appreciate that." Oliver responded as Lance nodded his head before following the rest of his team inside the building. Oliver started as he felt Felicity tapping his shoulder.  
"Oliver? You can, um, put me down now." Felicity spoke hesitantly.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Oliver said quietly as he let Felicity slowly slide down his back. He quickly turned around and wrapped his arms around Felicity once again.

"Thank you for getting us out of there." Felicity said with a soft smile as he hesitantly put her arms around Oliver's neck, not quite sure of what she was doing.

"Couldn't have done it without you." Oliver told her. Before Felicity could respond anything, she and Oliver were kissing once again. This time it was Felicity that deepened the kiss. Oliver reacted in kind. They were interrupted by a throat being cleared behind them. Oliver pulled from Felicity slowly, giving Diggle a smirk over Felicity's shoulder.

"We should probably clear out. Before the press hits." John advised with a raised brow in Felicity's direction.

Felicity was embarrassed about letting her emotions run wild with her. She chose to blame it on the situation if any one asked. Even though she knew it wasn't the truth. She had been attracted to Oliver from the moment she saw him. Felicity had to admit to herself that she had never felt anything like this before.

"Felicity, let me take you to the hospital to get checked out. Make sure you're really all right." Oliver said after pulling back and meeting her eyes.

"Oh no. I really don't need the hospital. I'm okay." Felicity assured him.

"Are you absolutely sure? I would feel better if you let me take you to the hospital." Oliver persisted.

"Please, really I'm all right." Felicity insisted.

"If you're positive. I insist on at least taking you home. Non negotiable." Oliver said even as he grasped her hand with one of his own and began following behind John to the car. Oliver opened the door for Felicity and waited until she was settled before jogging around to the other side and settling in next to her.

Felicity tried to resist touching her throat from where the gunman had been cutting off her air. On one hand, she didn't want to show weakness in front of Oliver. On the other hand, she didn't want Oliver to get upset. She had literally just met the man that day, but it felt as if they had known each other for years.

Oliver noticed that Felicity seemed to be swallowing a lot. Something that he only noticed because he hadn't been able to stop staring at her. There was just something about this woman that made him want to protect her, and yet when he tried, he kept discovering that she was more than capable of taking care of herself. Oliver couldn't help reaching out and grasping her hand in his. Her eyes shot to his and he held his own steady.

"Are you okay? Really?" Oliver asked her.

"Yeah." Felicity assured him with a slightly jerky nod. Oliver cocked his head at her, looking her over. His eyes narrowed on her throat and he could have smacked himself when he remembered the grip of the gunman around her throat, tight enough to cut off her air. The hand not holding Felicity's clenched into a tight fist as he tried to keep his anger in check. He let go of her hand and reached out to gently touch the area that he now noticed was red.

"You're going to have bruises. I knew you needed to go to the hospital." Oliver said with determination.

"No, really. There's nothing they'll be able to do for me there. And I really don't like hospitals." Felicity said quietly, willing Oliver to listen to her.  
"Fine. On one condition. You let me stay with you overnight or you come stay with me in my home. To be sure it's not more serious." Oliver offered.

"That's really not-." Felicity was stopped by the look Oliver shot her. She nodded silently instead before deciding. "You can stay with me."

"Thank you, Felicity. I'll just need to stop at my place for a few things." Oliver answered.

"That's fine. Whatever you need to do. Besides, I should be thanking you." Felicity said sincerely.

"Why don't you like hospitals, Felicity?" Oliver asked, once again grasping one of her hands.

"You'll probably think it's stupid. It probably is stupid." Felicity said self-deprecatingly.

"I can guarantee you it isn't and that I won't think it is." Oliver said strongly. Felicity let out a deep sigh.

"Okay. When I was sixteen years old, my parents were in a car accident. They died at the hospital about the same time I got there. I never got to really say good bye to them. I've hated them ever since." Felicity spoke quickly, as though she wanted to get the words out as fast as possible. Oliver felt another wall going down.

"I'm so sorry, Felicity. I lost my father as well." Oliver said with a look of understanding her way.

"Yes, I heard that." Felicity answered.

The rest of the ride to Oliver's was filled with an easy silence, with Oliver still holding Felicity's hand. He had never had the problem before, and he couldn't explain why it was happening now, all he knew was that there was a part of him that wouldn't let this woman go. Something was telling him that they needed each other.


	7. Need Someone

_**I am receiving so much love for this story from all of you! It's wonderful and so appreciated! I am thinking it is going to be around ten chapters or possibly less. It depends on how everything falls together. Thank you for the continued support, it means more than I can explain to you! The way this is working out, I don't know if Oliver is going to be the Green Arrow or not, but I am leaning towards no.**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Need Someone**

Felicity was still raving about Oliver's mansion as they walked into her apartment. Oliver just chuckled as he bid John good bye and told him that he would call him if and or when he needed him.

"Felicity. You probably shouldn't be talking with your throat looking like that." Oliver pointed out as he took in her small apartment. As his words sank in and she watched his gaze roam her space, she felt the weight of embarrassment hit her.

"It isn't much. I know that. But it's home. And it's mine." Felicity said defensively.

"Felicity, just because I live in a mansion, doesn't mean there is anything wrong with your home. I like it." Oliver assured her.

"Yeah right. I don't even like it. I stay here because it has everything I need and it's cheap. That's the magic word since I am saving up all the money I can to get Smoak Technologies off the ground." Felicity told him.  
"Speaking of that, we need to have a discussion regarding your business and mine." Oliver reminded her.

"Oliver, there was a good possibility that the two of us were going to die in that building today. We actually came pretty close more than once. I am not planning on holding anything you said or did against you." Felicity told him calmly.

"You think I was just acting on adrenaline?" Oliver asked dangerously as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"It would be understandable. More than considering the trauma you've already been through. Just because I didn't know your face doesn't mean I don't know your story." Felicity assured him.

"Understandable. So everything that you did was just because of the adrenaline? The situation we were in?" Oliver's tone only got darker.

"Well, I mean-." Felicity was cut off when Oliver got in her space and pressed her back against the wall, pinning her there with his eyes and body.  
"And this? Was this just because of the situation and adrenaline?" Oliver whispered.

"Wha-?" Felicity didn't get to say another word as Oliver firmly sealed his lips over hers, pressing into her from shoulders to knees. Felicity had a moment of shock before she couldn't help but respond to Oliver, giving as much as she was getting. When Oliver finally tore his lips from hers, his breath was coming out in soft pants as he settled his eyes on hers.

"Tell me. Tell me that was just adrenaline. That you aren't feeling exactly what I'm feeling for you. If you can tell me that, we won't talk about it again. I'll make sure you're fine and then I'll leave. You can deal with my VP for all of our business dealings. You won't ever have to see me again." Oliver spoke seriously.

"No! I don't want that. I- I just wanted to give you an out. No explanations needed. It isn't about what I want, it's about what you want. I didn't want you to think I expected anything from you." Felicity said hastily and then Oliver pressed his fingers gently to her lips.  
"I don't want an out. And it is what you want and what I want. What I want is for you to expect things from me. What I want. Is you, Felicity." Oliver spoke raggedly.

Hours later, Felicity found herself in her bed with Oliver curled up behind her, holding her tightly. After their make out session in her living room, they didn't get far from each other. Felicity had never been with or around a man who so blatantly told her he wanted her. She found herself drifting off to sleep much easier than she had expected.

The first scream had Oliver's eyes shooting open and going on the defensive when the second one rang out and had him taking in everything around him. Reflexively, Oliver grabbed Felicity and pulled her to him, whispering nonsense to her. Anything to calm her down. Her sobs were breaking his heart, even as they sounded as though they were being ripped from her. Oliver pulled her into himself, cocooning her as much as he could while stroking her hair.

"Shhh. It's okay, Felicity. I'm here. It was just a nightmare. You're okay." Oliver soothed.  
"He… The gun… So much blood…" Felicity spoke between sobs.

"You're okay. He didn't hurt you. No one ever will, I promise. Not with me around." Oliver swore to her.

"It wasn't me… He… He shot you..." Felicity continued and Oliver stilled as her words hit him.

"Your nightmare was of him shooting me?" Oliver asked her quietly, still stroking her hair.

"Yes! There was so much blood… You were gone…" Felicity continued crying, softer now.  
"Felicity. I am right here. No one shot me. I'm okay. We are both okay." Oliver continued to soothe Felicity until she finally began calming down. Oliver laid them both back in the bed and pulled her into his side, placing one of her hands over his heart.  
"Feel that? I'm alive, Felicity. I'm okay and I'm here with you." Oliver whispered. Finally, Oliver felt Felicity relaxing next to him. Another five minutes had her body once again going lax as sleep claimed her.

Oliver was sitting at Felicity's small kitchen table, sipping coffee out of one of the only two mugs she owned. He was on the phone with a stack of papers laid out in front of him, his brows furrowed in concentration. Felicity stood and watched him with a slight smile across her face.

"I'm not sure on the amount. Yet. But it doesn't matter. We have more than enough, and this is the type of proposal we've been waiting for. The press alone that we get from it will be a blessing. On top of that, it's what the company was always supposed to stand for. I want a team assembled by the end of the day. Prepare them for a meeting tomorrow. Then Ms. Smoak will decide who stays on the team and bring in anyone else she wants. I want Roy to take over all my pertinent business so that I can devote my time here, where it needs to go." Oliver spoke sternly into his phone. Felicity's eyes widened as she heard her name and tried to understand what Oliver was saying.

Oliver hung up the phone with a satisfied sigh. Everything should come together seamlessly. All that was left to do was talk to Felicity. Once she signed on the dotted line, she could quit that part time job and Palmer Tech. She could stop worrying about saving every cent and buy herself the apartment or house of her dreams. At a throat clearing, Oliver's eyes shot up and he encountered an agitated looking Felicity.

"What are you doing?" Felicity asked suspiciously.

"Good morning. Would you like some coffee? You look absolutely gorgeous in the morning." Oliver said as he stood and grabbed her remaining coffee cup.

"Um, good morning. Sure. And thank you. But don't change the subject." Felicity answered awkwardly before trying to get Oliver back on track.

"I'm not changing the subject. In fact it's something that we need to discuss first thing this morning so that we can get the ball rolling on it. I just wanted to get you some coffee first and say good morning properly. Speaking of that." Oliver set her cup on the other side of the table as he walked closer to her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a quick and deep kiss before heading back to his original spot. Felicity felt like her head was spinning.

"You are making me crazy." Felicity said honestly.

"Good. Because you're doing the same to me. Now, please, sit. Let's discuss terms." Oliver said with a smirk.  
"Terms? Of what? What are you doing?" Felicity shot questions at him.

"I told you yesterday that I wanted to invest in your company. I meant it. I don't like waiting when I make a decision on something I want. So, I called the necessary people, including my VP Roy Harper and got things started. All you and I need to discuss is a few final details." Oliver said with a smile.

"I can't believe this is happening. This is a dream. I'm dreaming." Felicity muttered.

"You aren't dreaming, sweetheart. This is all real, I assure you, and an excellent opportunity for both my company and the subsidiary that will be your company." Oliver smiled at her.  
"Wow. I don't know what to say. What to do next." Felicity said as she finally fell into the remaining dining chair.

"Say yes. Sign on the dotted line." Oliver persisted as he pushed paperwork to her.

"I don't know anyone to go over this for me. I-I can probably do it myself, I mean, I think I could. But I. Um." Felicity felt disconnected from everything around her.

"Felicity. You can get a lawyer to go over the papers for you if you want, I'll pay them. But I promise you that everything here is fair and what you deserve. I will not cheat you or leave you out in the cold. If I have things my way, I won't be leaving you at all. The terms are simple. You and I will run Smoak Technologies as Co-CEO's. We will work together on everything, but the profits from the company will be split 75/25. The majority goes to you, with the remaining going to Queen Consolidated." Oliver explained slowly.

"How can you do this? How can you just do this so easily? You don't know anything about my company. What the chances of success are. What if you put all this money into it and it flops within the first six months? Then where will we be?" Felicity fretted.

"How can I do this? Just like this. I'm doing it now. It's easy because I have faith in you. I don't need to know any more about your company than what you've already told me. I know it's chances of success. One hundred percent. It won't flop in the first six months because I trust you. And even if we did, we would figure it out when the situation arose. Together." Oliver promised her. Felicity sat in silence. The minutes ticked by as Oliver sat silently, anxiously waiting for her decision. Without saying a word, Felicity grabbed the pen and papers and signed her name on all the marked lines and initialed everywhere she needed to. Oliver couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. He stood, with Felicity following suit. Oliver held his hand out and when Felicity reached out and allowed him to grasp hers, he pulled her in close.

"Lovely doing business with you, honey." Oliver whispered.


	8. Business Partners

_**I can feel this story coming to a close, and probably for the first time I'm not sad about it. Not because I don't love it. I actually think this is one of my favorites I've written. I'm excited because it came together better than I imagined and you guys have all supported me every step of the way. I'm excited because I can't wait to do more prompts! Thank you for all the love, it means more than thank you can expressed**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Business Partners**

 _Six Months Later_

"Felicity! Get out here! Hurry up!" Oliver yelled across the four bedroom house. He laughed as Felicity came flying out of their bedroom half dressed and wild eyed.

"What?! What's wrong?" Felicity questioned frantically.

"You need to look at this article right now." Oliver said calmly.  
"That's what you called me out here for? It couldn't wait until I had pants on?!" Felicity yelled at him even as she smirked and came to look at the laptop over his shoulder. Oliver quickly grabbed her and pulled her down into his lap. She settled as she began reading.

"Oh my god, Oliver! This is amazing! When did the numbers come in?" Felicity asked eagerly.

"About two hours ago. All the local news stations are picking it up." Oliver told her proudly.

"We did it. With these numbers, we'll be able to help so many people. And this is all because of you." Felicity said softly as she turned her face to Oliver's to kiss him deeply.

"No, baby. It's all because of you. I just gave you a little assistance." Oliver said as they broke apart and pressed their foreheads together.

"A little assistance? I would still be living in that crappy apartment without you. Running around all day and night working at that stupid fast food place." Felicity said.  
"Hey! If it weren't for that stupid fast food place, we would never have met. And besides, even without me we both know you would have found a way to make this happen. It was your dream. And you're Felicity Smoak." Oliver spoke matter of factly.

"I love you, Oliver Queen." Felicity said in reply.

"I love you, Felicity Smoak." Oliver answered back.

"Oliver! Come quick!" Felicity yelled from the bedroom. She turned around with a mischievous smirk as he came skidding into the bedroom doorway.

"You okay?! What's going on?" Oliver asked while scanning for threats.

"If you don't hurry and zip up my dress, we are going to be late for our own benefit." Felicity pointed out innocently. As if she hadn't just scared ten years off his life with her shouting.

"Felicity." Oliver growled out her name as he stepped up to her backside and began slowly sliding the zipper of her dress up.

"That's payback for last month when you scared me half to death first thing in the morning. Be grateful that I didn't wake you up." Felicity spoke smugly.

"Trouble. You're trouble." Oliver said with mock annoyance.

"Me? Who is the one who still has women throwing themselves at him wherever we go?" Felicity pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. You're the only woman I want. Besides, I have my fists clenched in agitation at the men who hit on you so often, someday my hands are going to be stuck as fists." Oliver said with a smirk of his own.

"Oh please. Are Thea and Roy going to be able to make it? I know she has been pretty busy with her fashion line." Felicity asked anxiously.

"It wouldn't matter how busy she was, she will do anything for you and you know that. I'm pretty sure Roy is more loyal to you than me as well." Oliver pointed out with a pout.

"Oh, he is." Felicity said with a laugh as Oliver growled at her in response.  
"You know, there are a lot more interesting things I an think of to do with this zipper." Oliver said playfully.  
"Stop it. We can't be late." Felicity said as she spun in his arms.

"Fun sucker." Oliver accused as he strode out the bedroom door with Felicity close behind.

"Why do I feel like all we do is go to these parties?" Oliver grumbled as Felicity helped him adjust his tie.  
"The last event was ours and that was three months ago. Your mother and Walter attended for us, so we need to go to their event too. Besides, it's for a good cause." Felicity said with a smile.

"Fine. But do we have to stay all night?" Oliver groused.  
"Oliver. When have I ever made you do something you don't want to do? When you are ready to leave, you say the word or give me a signal and we can have John bring us home immediately." Felicity promised him and sealed it with a kiss. Oliver deepened it and only pulled away when the need to breathe made itself known.

"You're the best, Felicity. Have I ever told you that?" Oliver asked her.

"Only a thousand times, Oliver." Felicity answered with a smile.  
"It'll never be enough." Oliver said softly as he kissed her one more time before grabbing her hand and heading out the door.

"Felicity, dear, you look absolutely wonderful." Moira praised as she hugged the girl as soon as she was within reach.

"Me? Moira, you are stunning." Felicity responded in kind as she hugged the woman back just as tightly.

"Where's Thea?" Moira asked Oliver as she pulled him in for a hug next while Walter hugged Felicity.  
"Not sure. I haven't seen her yet, but she said she and Roy were definitely coming." Oliver answered as he shook hands with Walter.

"I'm sure they'll be here. Thea never says she will be somewhere if she can't be." Walter assured his wife with a kiss to her temple.

"Thank you two so much for coming." Moira said more to Felicity, knowing she was the only reason her son had come.  
"You came to our event three months ago, so we needed to return the favor. And I wanted to come anyway." Felicity pointed out with a look in Oliver's direction.

"I wouldn't have let you come without me. Who would keep all the horny men away from you?" Oliver said in return. Felicity smacked him as his mother rolled her eyes and Oliver shared a smirk with Walter.

"Can't we just stay here? It's been such a long week. Things have been crazy. Besides, since when do you want to go to any type of function?" Felicity grumbled as she put her heels on.  
"Felicity, I know that Thea has an event a month, but we have skipped the last four. That's four months of payback that I am going to receive from my sister, you know that don't you? You know she will never blame you for it." Oliver said with a growl.  
"I know, that's why I'm not afraid to say I don't want to go." Felicity laughed lightly.

"Nice." Oliver said as he grabbed her hand and they left the apartment together.

"Felicity! Thank you for forcing my big brother to finally come to one of my events. I know how he feels about fashion, but jeez." Thea said jokingly as she hugged the older woman.

"Hey! She is the one who didn't want to come this time, okay?" Oliver said defensively.

"Fine. Probably because she's been busy at work. I'm sure the last four times were your fault, though." Thea said with a smirk. She knew she was right when Oliver shrugged and looked to Roy for help.

"Don't look at me. I do what I'm told during fashion events. I know better after all these years." Roy said while holding his hands up in a motion of surrender. Thea smiled approvingly before kissing him quickly.

"Wimp." Oliver muttered.  
"Felicity, I don't know how you have put up with my brother the past year. But I am very glad that you do." Thea said with a fond smile.

"We've been through lot together. I honestly couldn't imagine life without him. Sometimes I forget what it was like before him." Felicity says fondly. Oliver smirks at his sister in triumph. Thea just rolls her eyes as Roy shakes his head in amusement.  
"Let's go find mom and Walter together, Lis." Felicity agrees wholeheartedly.

When they find Moira and Walter, the four of them talk animatedly for a while before Felicity excuses herself to the restroom. She does what she needs to do quickly and is making her way back into the main room, planning on looking for Oliver. The thought brings a smile to her face when suddenly she feels someone grab her arm in a firm grip and spin her around. It may have been a little more than a year ago, but Felicity still tenses when someone unfamiliar touches her. When she looks into the face of who grabbed her, she is startled to see Ray Palmer.


	9. What's Mine

_**We are coming into the home stretch with this story! It will either be this chapter or the next one for sure! Thank you guys for joining me on this wild ride! It has been so fun and I have loved this little journey into the au universe of Arrow!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter Nine  
What's Mine**

Felicity was startled by not only Ray's presence at Thea's event, but also at the tight grip he had on her arm.  
"Ray. What are you doing here? And could you please let go? You're hurting me." Felicity tried to say calmly.

"You and your _partner_ are trying to put me out of business! If you wanted to sleep your way to the top, Felicity, all you had to do was say so. I offered plenty of times." Ray said viciously as his grip tightened painfully.

"We are not trying to put anyone out of business! And I didn't sleep my way to the top! I met Oliver by chance and he liked my business plan! Now let me go!" Felicity spoke as she once again tried to pull her arm from his grip.

"I've lost almost all my clients. My business is going under. And it's all your fault." Ray said menacingly as he grabbed her other arm as well and pinned her to the wall. Felicity looked around, noticing for the first time how long the hallway was and how loud the ballroom was. How far away help seemed.

"Ray, please. Putting you out of business was never my intention. Just tell me what you want me to do. I'll help you any way I can. I know, Oliver-." Felicity was cut off as soon as she spoke Oliver's name as Ray pulled her towards him and then slammed her into the wall behind her.  
"Don't you talk to me about that spoiled bastard! He was handed that company! You think I need something from you? You're right, but it isn't your pity. You and that Queen are going to pay for causing my business to go under. I have debts I have to pay. I think you can certainly help with that." Ray snarled. Felicity was still processing the shooting pain from where her head had met the unforgiving wall. She was really scared now, but she tried to focus. Ray continued to rant at her and Felicity pulled herself together enough to pull her knee up as hard and as quickly as she could. Ray groaned as he stepped back to protect himself and Felicity made a break for it. She had only taken three steps and a lungful of air to scream for help, when Ray grabbed her by her hair and yanked her back. Felicity cried out at both the new pain and the reminder of her collision with the wall as she fell to the floor. Ray continued pulling her down the hallway, still muttering about debts.

Oliver couldn't explain the feeling he had, he just knew he felt anxious and had a burning desire to see Felicity. John, sensing Oliver's trepidation, quickly made his way to his best friend's side.  
"What's wrong?" John asked him, prepared for anything.  
"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Oliver explained.

"You have good instincts, Oliver. What doesn't feel right." John encouraged him.

"Something is wrong with Felicity. I just know it. Do you know where she is?" Oliver asked the man, even as he begun scanning the crowd for her himself.

"She was speaking with your mother, sister and step-father before heading to the restroom. I didn't keep track of her after that." John admitted with a hint of self recrimination.

"It's fine, John. Everything is probably fine, but let's head that way anyway. Just to be sure." Oliver wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more as they hurried to the bathrooms.

"Ray, please." Felicity was crying as Ray lifted her to her feet and once again pinned her to the wall. This time he had her pinned from shoulders to knees with his own body. He had her arms trapped with his own. Felicity had her head turned to the side with her eyes closed.

"We could have been successful together, Felicity. I asked you out so many times. All you did was reject me! And why? Because Queen offered you more?" Ray yelled at her as Felicity struggled to get free. She had punched, kicked, and finally resorted to scratching trying to get away from the clearly deranged man. Ray had the evidence of her struggle all over him. From the bloody scratches down his face, his black eye, and his ripped shirt from where Felicity had yanked away from him once. If he was going to kill her, she was damn well going to take a piece of him with her. Felicity held in the sob that came when she thought about dying and leaving Oliver. She tried to ignore what Ray was yelling at her when all of a sudden his weight was no longer pinning her to the wall and she was slumping towards the floor. She was caught in someone's arms before hitting and looked up to see John. Felicity put a hand to his cheeks, telling him thank you, that she was okay, and to help Oliver. Oliver who she knew to be who had charged Ray and torn him away from her. Who was even now hitting him repeatedly.

Oliver and John had stepped into the hallway and could hear yelling now that the sound of the ballroom had been muted in the hallway. It took their eyes a moment to adjust, but when they did, Oliver had a moment where he felt time stood still. A man had Felicity pinned to the wall, yelling at her. Suddenly, everything seemed to go the other way and it felt as if life was in fast forward as he screamed for John to get Felicity as he tackled the man away from her. As soon as they hit the floor, Oliver began repeatedly hitting the man, not giving him a chance to get in any hits of his own. He felt a grim sort of satisfaction when he saw the damage Felicity must have inflicted on the scum. He heard John yell his name and it stopped him from continuing to inflict damage on the clearly unconscious man beneath him. Oliver spun to look at Felicity and just like that, he flashed back to that day that seemed so long ago. The last time he had feared for the woman he loved more than life itself. He saw her slumped against his best friend, and he crawled the few feet that separated them to take her from Diggle and hold her in his arms. He gave John the nod to watch over the man, even though he probably wasn't going anywhere.

"Felicity?" Oliver whispered as he brushed he hair away from her face. He could hear John behind him calling for an ambulance.

"Ray Palmer. It's Ray." Felicity said. Oliver had to lean closer to her to hear what she said.

"Your old boss?" Oliver questioned as Felicity groaned. Oliver forgot everything except the blood that was on his hand. He leaned Felicity forward quickly but gently and saw a large egg forming on the back of her head, oozing a steady stream of blood. Oliver wasn't willing to wait for paramedics. He picked Felicity up in his arms and began sprinting down the hallway, heading for the main doors. Felicity was going to be fine. He wouldn't accept anything else.


	10. My Salvation

_**Chapter Ten! Hard to believe we are here already! This is the last chapter! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Thank you again for all the love and support! It is more appreciated than I can express to you all!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Arrow or any of it's characters or anything else that is or may be affiliated with it or them. This story is for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **My Salvation**

The doctors agreed to release Felicity into Oliver's care as long as he promised to watch for any signs of something more serious than the concussion she was diagnosed with. If she vomited or couldn't remember the answer to questions Oliver asked her, he was to bring her back. Felicity insisted that she wouldn't need to be brought back and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Oliver apologized for having to bring her to a place she hated so much, but told her he didn't have a choice. Felicity had given him a gentle, pained smile as she told him she understood. Oliver helped her out to the car and Diggle drove the two of them home.

Ray was also taken to the hospital, not receiving much in the way of bedside manner. As soon as he was awake and able to be released, Captain Quentin Lance happily arrested the man and brought him up on as many charges he could find. He had grieved his daughter, and grudgingly forgiven Oliver. It had taken him years, but Quentin finally understood that Sara had made the decision to get on the ship that day, and Oliver hadn't been the reason it went down. Lance had also begun to understand that Oliver had been tortured enough by both that island and himself long enough. Lance didn't need to add to it. Upon telling Oliver this, he had been introduced to the man's girlfriend, Felicity Smoak. Quentin had liked the girl the instant she shook his head and gave him a beautiful smile. He thought very highly of the young woman and wouldn't tolerate anyone harming her.

"I wish you had told me the way he used to speak to you. I would have handled him then." Oliver told Felicity angrily.

"I didn't think anything of it at the time, Oliver. Besides, it's been over a year, I thought he would just move on to the next girl." Felicity answered him honestly.  
"I'm sorry it took me so long to get to you." Oliver apologized.

"Don't. You got there. That's what matters. I'd like to say I had it handled, but I didn't." Felicity spoke reproachfully.

"Hey. You did a pretty good number on him. I would have taken it personally if you hadn't let me get a few hits in. God, woman, let me be the hero once in a while." Oliver said with a smile as he kissed Felicity gently.

"You are always my hero, Oliver. I love you." Felicity smiled as she snuggled deeper into his side.  
"I love you, Felicity." Oliver whispered as he held her to himself a little tighter than usual.

 _Eighteen Months Later_

"Felicity, if you don't calm down, I am going to go get Oliver in here." Thea threatened as Felicity flitted around the room.  
"No! You can't do that! That would ruin everything. Jeez, Thea, you know that's bad luck!" Felicity reminded the girl as she forced herself to stand still.

"Exactly. So quit acting like a bridezilla and I won't have to." Thea said with a laugh.

"I am not a bridezilla! Am I?" Felicity questioned with a pout.

"Only a little. But it's fine and totally understandable. And it just makes it more acceptable when I start acting like one." Thea reasoned with the blonde.

"Thank you for being here with us. For being my maid of honor." Felicity said gratefully.  
"Nowhere I'd rather be." Thea assured her.

"It really means a lot to me. You really have become a sister to me." Felicity spoke, trying not to tear up.

"You've become a sister to me too. I wonder if John has to deal with Oliver acting like a crazy person next door." Thea pondered out loud.

"Ladies, it's time. Oh, Felicity, you look astonishing." Walter said as he entered the room.  
"Thank you, Walter. And thank you for walking me down the aisle." Felicity said graciously.  
"Thank you for providing me the opportunity." Walter said with a gentle smile as he held his arm out to her.

"You ready, Lis?" Thea asked, smiling.  
"I feel like I've been ready since the day I met him, Thea." Felicity responded honestly.

"Then let's get to it." Walter answered.

"Thomas Robert Queen! You get in here right now, mister!" The voice easily carried to the backyard where Tommy was playing with his cousin, Ruby when they heard it.

"Uh-oh, you're in trouble. My mommy only calls me Ruby Elizabeth Harper when I've done something super bad." The little brunette explained gravely.

"She probably found the stuffed animals I shoved under the bed." Tommy explained casually, his blue eyes bright.

"Why did you stuff animals under your bed? And why would Aunt Licity be mad about that?" The eight year old asked in confusion.

"Because I was using them for target practice with my bow and arrow. They're full of holes." The eleven year old boy responded with a tinge of pride as he took off running for the house.  
"Mommy says he's just like Uncle Oliver." The girl muttered to herself as she took off for her own house next door. She figured Tommy wasn't going to be able to play outside for a while.

"What were you thinking? Do you know that some of these were given to you from friends and family when you were just a baby? Others belonged to your daddy and I when we were little." Felicity angrily told her son.

"I was just trying to practice my archery. Aren't you proud of me for hitting them all? I didn't miss once, Mom." Tommy said cheekily, knowing his mother wouldn't be able to yell at him now.  
"Well of course I'm proud that you-. But you can't just-. These-." Felicity stuttered out as her son now had her flustered.

"I worked really hard to be that good. I wanted to be perfect and then have you come out and watch me." Tommy added innocently, knowing he really had her now. She let out a sigh.

"Honey, you don't have to be perfect at something for me to be proud. But from now on, how about you ask before you use things as targets?" Felicity advised the boy.

"Definitely. I promise mom! I won't fail you again!" The boy said as he scampered back out the door.  
"Just like his father." Felicity shook her head as she went back to making dinner for her family.

"Tommy, would you like to tell your father what I found under your bed this morning?" Felicity began as they all sat to dinner. Oliver choked on his food slightly as Felicity sent him a glare.

"Nothing horrible, Oliver." Felicity said with narrowed eyes.  
"Stuffed animals I found in the attic. I was using them as target practice with my bow and arrow." Tommy said sullenly, knowing his father was usually harder to convince than his mother not to yell at him.

"Did you miss any?" His father eagerly asked, only to have a napkin thrown at him by Felicity.

"I mean, you really should ask before you use things as target practice, Tommy." Oliver amended.

"I know. I promised mom it wouldn't happen again. And it won't. I swear." Tommy said as he crossed his heart with his small fingers.

"See, babe? He promises it won't happen again. So did you miss any?" Oliver once again asked as Felicity rolled her eyes and tried to resist the grin fighting it's way onto her face.  
"Nope." Tommy said proudly and Felicity couldn't resist the grin any longer. She looked at her two men, speaking animatedly about archery. She honestly didn't know that it was possible to love anyone as much as she loved the two most important people next to her. Felicity couldn't believe how unbelievably lucky she was. Thea and Roy lived next door to them with their little girl, and Moira and Walter had left the mansion and lived in a relatively small home not five minutes away. Oliver and Felicity worked together every day. He told her every night how much he loved her and how happy he was. Felicity smiled to herself as she pictured the look on his face when she told him she was about to make him happier when she revealed that she was pregnant once again.


End file.
